


I'd Love You To The Bottom of The Sea

by marinaisbi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s07e19 Hollywood A.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-09 09:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaisbi/pseuds/marinaisbi
Summary: Post-Hollywood A.D.  Scully and Mulder enjoy their time in LA.





	I'd Love You To The Bottom of The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessahmewren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/gifts).

> For: @jessahmewren  
Thank you so much for the prompt! Had a lot of fun writing it.
> 
> I tried my best, hope you like it:)
> 
> And to everyone reading, this is my first fanfic in many years, so be gentle please.

Prompt:  
I would love a post Ep fic that shows what Mulder and Scully get up to on their night on the town using Skinman's credit card. Hopefully they visit an adult toy shop and end up at a swanky hotel for some play time ;). If you work in a little Dom/sub (whoever in what position!), it's a plus. A bit of roleplaying the film would be fun too but not necessary. Really whatever you want, I just want these babes to have a good time on Skinner's dime. Oh, and smut. But if you're uncomfy, it's ok. But what I wrote above would be a dream. Thanks love <3

The title is from Kodaline- Moving On

Holding hands they walk past the green screen, leaving their concerns about the movie in between the fake hills and a statue. Mulder's shoulders relaxed as they were embraced by the warmth of LA, a soft, hot breeze passed through them, welcoming and comfortable as their love.  
They became lovers a month ago, and those past weeks had been the best of their lives. Obviously, they still had problems and sometimes things weren't as easy as they expected, but when had things been easy between them? Problem was their middle name, written across their faces whenever they walked towards Skinner's office or went on an assignment searching for vampires. That's what made them so unique, the boldness in their blood and desire for the truth.  
Her auburn hair, lavender-scented and soft as a whisper was lifted by a strong wind, a few clouds announcing a storm in the next few hours. 'I bless the rains down in Los Angeles', Mulder thought and gave a light chuckle at his own joke. It never rained in California. He liked to think it was their good luck.  
"Wanna have dinner? I am paying." She said, the credit card between her fingers.  
"Oh, that is very tempting, but I am seeing someone. I hope you understand." He answered, earning a smile from her.  
"Good answer."

After a few minutes discussing if going back to the hotel and ordering room service or going straight to a cool restaurant, they settled for 'a walk on the beach and see what we find'. They got into a cab that left them at a quiet part of the beach but not isolated, perfect for the evening.  
A waterfront restaurant with a wooden deck in the sea caught their attention. The place had an amiable blue colouring the walls and a few seashells adorning the tables. An asian waitress, with high cheekbones and pretty black straight hair led them outside to the deck, where citronella candles stood by in each corner, the waves crashing under them producing a relaxing sound that was accompanied by voices from other tables and a jazz in the background.  
They ordered the dessert first, laughing when the waitress brought a traditional cheesecake and a tiramisu then came back later to take notes on the main course.  
Mulder and Scully ended up drinking a bottle and a half of wine, and by the time they were paying (giving the credit card to the waitress) their mouths were forming smiles, the ones that hurt your cheeks after and you don't even remember how it is to have your mouth closed. It had been a long time since they went out to have a nice dinner. Although they loved their Friday takeout and beer, it was good to do something else once in a while.  
They decided that another walk on the beach would be great. Their shoes already on their hands, the sand oh-so-gentle under their feet. Scully had respect for the sea. She felt important and connected to it, as if the water was wiser than anything she knew. When her father was gone and her mother would let her go to the beach, she felt as if he could hear her, and it was comforting.  
In silence, they sat down, her hand reaching for his. He felt incredibly happy when she reached for him and told him how much he means to her. Scully showed love in different ways, just as he did. Sometimes he would make her lunch or wash her clothes, other times she would write him notes and he would find them glued on his favourite cereal box, that she would specially buy because Mulder loved how colourful they were.  
"You know, Scully?" He started, looking at the ocean and the dark sky above them. "I'd love you to the bottom of the sea. You are my person, for every situation. I hope you know that." Mulder said, and meant every word. After his sister he rarely expressed himself when it came to things he loved, because he loved his sister and he lost her. Over time, Mulder discovered that loving someone wasn't a synonym to losing someone, although he almost lost Scully several times. The thing is, she always came back, so he liked to tell her.  
His declaration was so honest, the words contained the truth that his heart wasn't able to show. And she was taken aback, her eyes sweetly melting, the same intensity as the blueish water in front of them. The tears never left her eyes.  
"Mulder, you are my everything." She said, then kissed his temple, his cheekbone and finally his mouth. It was plain and simple and held nothing more than pure love and admiration.  
They were in silence again. Well, for a few minutes.  
"You know that in our relationship you are a sub, right?" Scully said, giggling. This time, he was the one who had no idea what to say.  
Scully was usually very reserved, making comments that were analysed and studied. She still left him wondering, after all these years.  
"Hm, Scully, if anything you are the sub. Can't you see the dominance in my face?"  
"Mulder, you must be joking. I am the dominant one, I mean, have you seen your face when I am su-"  
Before the words came out, his hand was covering her mouth.  
"This is a public beach and if you keep talking like this I might not be able to get up." He said, desperation and humour travelling his eyes.  
"I was going to say 'when I am suck-"  
She was interrupted again, and couldn't help but laugh at him.  
"See, Mulder? I am THE dominant one."  
"I am supposing this is a challenge...? Because baby, I am in." Mulder said, already up and extending his hand to her.  
"It's on!" She grabbed his hand and inclined her head, their eyes met and that's how they both knew that it was, indeed, a challenge.

They called a cab, the only thing that was running through their mind was the Hotel address. But, as if money was falling from the sky, Mulder asked for the driver to stop. They paid him (well, the Bureau was paying) and stood by on the sidewalk, watching the cab disappear into the traffic.  
"What was that Mulder?"  
"Precious's Sex Toy Shop." He said, pointing at a one-floor house with neon red lights. "Are you sure you wanna play this game, Dana?"  
"I think we should use THE credit card, Fox."

The ride (again) to the hotel was now filled with tension. The bags at their feet and their hands sweating. They had bought about 300 dollars on sex toys and the most expensive chocolate they could find.  
They went straight to her room, since it was definitely more organized.  
As soon as they crossed the door, their mouths were connected. Their tongues fighting for dominance, neither of them stepping back.  
His hands found the zipper on her back, his fingertips touching her skin, following the path of her spine.  
Her mouth left his and went to the spot behind his ear, leaving gentle kisses behind, tracing down a path to his neck while she took off his tie.  
Sooner than expected, their clothes were gone.  
"Do you know how much I love it when you are braless." He said, licking between her breast. She moaned, her hands reaching for the waistband of his pants. He took it off but kept his boxers on.  
He traced the fabric of her panties before pushing it down her legs. Mulder trailed kisses on her inner tight, finding her wet, hot pussy. They were now in the middle of the bed, her head supported by pillows and her hands laying on the mattress. He grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders.  
His tongue parted her lips and circled her clitoris, making her release a moan and a deep breath. He kept going, adding a finger and when she was almost reaching her orgasm, he pulled away.  
"Mulder! Are you fucking insane?" She said breathless.  
He started to laugh, then got back to business. Mulder 1 Scully 0.  
Before he could bring her back to where he left her, Mulder felt her legs wrapping his torso and turning, changing their position. He had no idea how that was possible, but he wasn't the one to complain.  
She was sitting in his face now, hands on the headboard and her head thrown back. The new angle allowed her to control how much pressure she wanted. 'We are even', He though.  
She came hard, and Mulder felt his cock pulsing. Scully was a masterpiece, specially when coming. He thought that nothing would be as pretty as her.  
"Are you sure you are the dominant one now?" She said, getting of his face and laying beside him.  
"Oh, yes. Maybe, but just maybe, I bought something that you haven't seen yet."  
Her eyes got bigger and her pupils dilated. He got up and went straight to the bags, pulling out a pink vibrator.  
"By the end of the night you will be saying 'Oh Mulder, dominant in our relationship, thank you!".  
She laughed and then he started laughing. It was so rare when they were working on a case that they thanked God when they has those great, careless times.  
He rolled over Scully, kissing her on the mouth. Her hands found his cock and he groaned. In one move, he was inside her. She couldn't remember when he took of his boxers. They moaned in unison, adjusting to the feeling of each other. Scully would never get tired of feeling him. He was big and thick and fit her perfectly, like no one else did.  
He started moving, her legs wrapped up around his waist. She was about to surprise him again and get on top, but felt the buzzing against her clit. Her hips jerked up, their pubic bones meeting. Sweat ran down his chest, mixing with hers.  
"I love you." She said, kissing his collarbone, her hands coverings his ass.  
"I love you too." He said, grinning, pressing down the vibrator.  
A few 'Jesus Christ', ' Fuck' and "Oh My God' came out of her mouth, and if he wasn't so concentrated in her expressions, Mulder would have lost it. There was something about hearing Scully, his good catholic girlfriend Scully, cursing and saying prayers during sex that turned him on to a whole spiritual level.  
He kept trusting, each time closer to the edge and, when she came underneath him, her eyebrows furrowed, lips parted and chest flushed, he did loose it. He emptied himself inside her, kissing her hairline.  
They laid, side by side, the tangled sheets at their feet.  
"You know that I won, right?" He said, looking at her.  
"Really? I had 2 orgasms, tried a new position, made you buy me a new vibrator and now I am having a lot of chocolate and champagne. You only think that you've won, sweetiepie."  
He was quiet for a few minutes. Quiet enough to hear the rain hitting the window.  
"Yeah, maybe I let you win tonight. I am a good hearted man, Scully."  
She laid her head on his chest, wrapping one leg over his and an arm around his waist.  
She, too, stayed in silence for a few minutes.  
"Yeah, Mulder, you are." Then kissed him.  
They didn't eat chocolate and drank champagne. Instead, they laid in silence, listening to the water pouring down, and fell asleep together.  
Maybe their love was just like the sea. Sometimes rocky, other times calm, but always there. It was constant. It was them.


End file.
